The conspiracy
by Gerkyhen
Summary: Just an uprising of some sorts... Disclaimer: Do not own Galactik Football
1. Chapter 1 Who's behind it?

Chapter 1

Who's behind this?

_A massive plot will begin in this! A humorous adventure I hope____. _

Sonny Blackbones sat in his booth, staring at the wall. "I'm sooo bored Corso" he moaned.

"There's plenty of things we could do Sonny" Corso smirked.

"No" Sonny said firmly. Suddenly there were screams and shouts from outside. Sonny looked up to the big TV screen to see it had gone fuzzy.

"What in the world is going on!?" demanded Sonny, sticking his head out of the red velvet curtain that surrounded the booth. He gasped in horror, there were bodies littering the floor and two Technoid robots standing with their backs to him. "Sonny, what is it!?" Corso shouted loudly.

"Shh!" Sonny squeaked, he turned back to see that the Technoid robots had disappeared.

"Phew" Sonny turned back inside to the booth. "Corso come and look at this!" He hissed. Corso popped his head out as did Sonny; he bumped his nose on a Technoid robots eye piece. "CRAP! Sonny run" screeched Corso, Sonny caught him.

"Corso, think about it, do these crappy ass robots **ever** hit us?"

"But Sonny"

"Well?" Sonny grinned.

Corso thought for a moment. "Yes! In season 1!"

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "**Once**, how many times have we been chased by these tin men? They **never** hit us!"

"Hey you're right!" laughed Corso.

"C'mon you losers try and hurt us!" Sonny laughed, both robots brought their hard metal fists down on the two pirates.

_To be continued. _


	2. Chapter 2 More happenings

Chapter 2

The uprising

_What's happened to Sonny and Corso? Is it merely Technoid or is someone else behind it (I may as well of just told you it's not just them lol) but why would Technoid kill all those people randomly? Let's find out!_

"Blimmin eck, that **hurt**!" Exclaimed Sonny. "Huh? Where are we?"

Sonny and an unconscious Corso were in a dark room, Sonny couldn't place where they were at all. Suddenly the door opened. "Hello Sonny"

Sonny looked up in horror. "It's…it's you!" He yelped.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Tia! My adverts on TV!" Mei called from their shared bedroom.

"I don't care!" Replied Tia from the bathroom.

Mei turned back to the TV to see it was blank. "What on Earth?" Mei stared at the TV blankly. "Tia something's wrong with the TV!"

Tia came out of the bathroom with shaving foam over her face. "Is it plugged in?" She enquired, gesturing with her razor at the plug socket behind the TV.

"Well…I didn't know Holo-TV had plugs…but I'll check" Mei got up unsurely and stared at the plug socket, which sure enough had a plug leading up to the TV. Mei turned to Tia. "It's plugged in" she reported.

"Hmm" Tia grabbed Mei's bed covers and abstentmindly rubbed the shaving foam off her face.

"Tia, I'm missing my advert" Mei started crying. Suddenly the TV flickered to life.

"Oh it's on!" Mei grinned and kneeled in front of the TV.

Tia sighed and sat on Mei's bed. Both girls stared at the TV. "Why is it just white? This is a pretty crappy advert Mei" Tia protested.

"No! This isn't my advert! My advert has lots of pretty pictures of me!" Mei punched the floor with her fist.

"Yes…pretty" Tia frowned.

Suddenly the TV fell on Mei. "Fucking hell!" Screeched Tia as Mei disappeared underneath the giant Holo-TV. "Mei? Mei are you alright? Say something air headed!" Tia grabbed the Holo-TV and pulled it up. "What the?" There was nothing there where Mei had been kneeling. "Where'd she go?" Tia asked herself perplexed.

_What is this? Strange coincidences or something more sinister? Who knows? (Apart from me obviously) FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!_


	3. Chapter 3 What is this?

Chapter 3

What is this?

_Who else is going to be hurt? Let's hope its someone like Mark! Let's find out!_

"Ouch my head" sobbed Mei, she looked up. "Where am I?" She whined.

"Mei?"

Mei looked up to see Corso staring at her. "Corso?" Mei noticed the Pirate leader and father of her boyfriend Sonny Blackbones as well! "Sonny!?"

"How'd you get here?" Questioned Corso.

"I don't know, I wanted to see myself on TV!" Tears plopped out of Mei's eyes.

Suddenly a door opened. "Hello Sonny, Corso and Mei"

Sonny looked up in horror. "It's…it's you!" He yelped.

**Meanwhile (again)**

"Help! Help!"

D'jok and Micro-Ice looked up from painting their toenails. "That sounds like Tia" D'jok exclaimed. Micro-Ice nodded.

"Help!" Tia rushed into Micro-Ice's and D'jok's room.

"What is it Tia?" D'jok said standing up on his purple painted toes.

"The TV just smushed Mei!"

"Oh" said D'jok, sitting back down on his bed.

"Jesus Christ in a bucket, really!?" Micro-Ice stood up his face a portrait of horror.

D'jok turned on his bedside radio. "I wanna be a rockstarrrr" he sung along.

"D'jok! Are you hearing this? You're girlfriend got smushed by a Holo-TV!" Micro-Ice exclaimed.

"I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels…yeah I heard, but it's a fitting end really, it's like she loved watching herself on TV too much and she died because of it, I'll just have to accept it" D'jok shrugged.

Micro-Ice turned back to Tia. "Was it really gross?" He asked.

Tia clutched her arm. "Actually, there was nothing under the TV" she admitted. "It was like nothing had happened.

"Did you check the Holo-TV she could have been smushed onto the front of that" D'jok suggested.

"No, she wasn't there" Tia shook her head.

"A mystery!" D'jok perked up. "We should solve it! We'll be like the Scooby Doo gang! I want to be Fred! He kicks ass!"

"Yeah! I wanna be comical old Shaggy! Let's go!" Micro-Ice laughed.

Micro-Ice and D'jok rushed out of the room. Tia watched them run out then turned to the increasingly annoying radio. She pressed the off button then went to follow her team mates, but she couldn't shift her finger off the off button! "What the hell?" She yelped, she grabbed the radio but then realised with increasing panic she couldn't move her hands off the radio! "Help!" she screamed. D'jok and Micro-Ice rushed in just in time to see Tia being taken into the radio speakers.

"Bloody hell! Tia just got taken into the radio!" Screamed Micro-Ice.

"I saw asswipe" assured D'jok not taking his eyes off of the radio.

"What shall we do?" Micro-Ice asked.

"We'll solve the mystery!" Declared D'jok.

"Good idea! Let's not alert the authorities!" Micro-Ice exclaimed, jumping up and clipping his heels together as he ran after his best friend.

_NOT TIA!!!! NOOOOOOOO, how will Rocket react to this? Tune in next time!_


	4. Chapter 4 The Scooby Doo gang

Chapter 4

The Scooby Doo gang

_Who else will be taken away to the magical world were somebody keeps coming into the room? And will D'jok be able to save his team mates? Find out this episode! _

"Feckin hell!" Shouted Tia as she landed in a pile.

"Tia…?"

Tia looked up to see Mei, Corso and Sonny Blackbones staring at her. "Mei!?" Tia gasped. "Mei is that really you? Where are we?"

"I dunno" shrugged Mei.

Suddenly a door opened. "Hello Sonny, Corso, Mei and Tia"

Sonny looked up in horror. "It's…it's you"

**Meanwhile (again, again)**

"Now…where should we start?" D'jok stared around the corridor.

"Maybe, just maybe D'jok we should tell Rocket about Tia" Micro-Ice suggested.

"Or…maybe we could get other characters involved!" D'jok exclaimed.

"Maybe, Rocket first?" Micro-Ice pressured gently.

D'jok turned on his best friend. "God do you fancy the guy or something!? What's next hey? You gonna grow little Micro-Ice dreadlocks and beard, eh, eh?"

Micro-Ice stared down at the floor. "No…" he said quietly.

"Fine we'll go see Rocket" snarled D'jok.

"No, it's ok" Micro-Ice insisted.

"No, we're going now" D'jok said stalking off in the direction of Rocket's room.

Micro-Ice trailed off after his friend feeling sad.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Come in" Rocket said.

D'jok and Micro-Ice shuffled in. "Umm Rocket" Micro-Ice began.

Rocket looked up from painting his toenails. "What is it you guys? You look worried"

"Tia's dead" D'jok blurted out.

"WHAT!" Screamed Rocket.

Micro-Ice elbowed D'jok. "We **don't** know that" He turned to Rocket. "She was taken inside a radio Rocket"

Rocket wiped his tears and sniffed. "Well that's a relief" he sighed.

Micro-Ice and D'jok exchanged a look. "Rocket, Tia got taken into a radio, we don't know what's happened to her"

Rocket laughed. "Don't worry, you guys! I'll just call the radio company" Rocket picked up his bling, bling phone. But as he pressed a button the phone surrounded him in an electric field zapping him in.

"Holy fudge monkeh!" Screamed Micro-Ice.

"Now, like **I** suggested **beforehand **lets go get other characters involved!" D'jok began to march out of the room.

"D'jok did you not understand, what just happened?! Our Captain was just zapped by his phone!"

D'jok shrugged. "What'd you want me to do?" He demanded.

Micro-Ice shook his head. "What am I gonna do with you eh?" He ruffled D'jok's hair. "Ok let's go get other characters involved"

_To be continued. YEY for other characters I lave them ___


	5. Chapter 5 Lets Complete the Scooby gang!

Chapter 5

Let's complete the Scooby gang!

_Who will D'jok and Micro-Ice employ to join them in their gang? Surely it won't be my favourite non Snowkid characters! That'd be way too obvious!_

"AAAAHHHH! Oof" Rocket landed with a thud on Mei who promptly began crying.

"Ouch, waah!" She wailed.

"Uh? Mei? HUH Sonny Blackbones!? A guy I don't know and TIA! Thank god Tia!" Rocket rushed over to Tia and hugged her.

"Rocket! Not you too!" Tia hugged her boyfriend tight.

"My phone attacked me" Rocket confirmed.

Suddenly the door opened. "Hello Sonny, Corso, Mei, Tia and Rocket"

Sonny looked up in horror. "It's…it's you"

**Meanwhile (again, again, again)**

"So Micro-Ice who should we employ to help us? Bear in mind we're not allowed any more Snowkids; we already have an unfair advantage"

Micro-Ice laughed. "Well that's a no-brainer; we need Sinedd, Lurr and Woo-Wam-Boo"

"So it'll be a sausage fest?" D'jok raised an eyebrow.

"Yep" replied Micro-Ice.

"Just the way I like 'em!" Declared D'jok. "Let's get going!"

**While this was happening**

Yuki was taken into the washing machine

Mark was smushed violently by a fridge (yey)

Ahito and Thran were attacked by that mood thing that Thran had in the 2nd season

Aarch and Clamp were attacked by the Holotrainer

Dame Simbai was attacked by her vibrator

Lune-Zeara was attacked by a video game console

Kernor was attacked by her bedside lamp

Stevens was attacked by his invisibility device thingy

Artegor was attacked by his computer

Artie and Bennet were attacked by a car

_OMG EVERYONE'S BEING ATTACKED! Let's hope D'jok will be able to convince Sinedd, Lurr and Woo-Wam-Boo to become Scooby, Daphne and Velma! That shouldn't be hard considering Sinedd's their mortal enemy… ____ to be continued. _


	6. Chapter 6 Recruitment

Chapter 6

Recruitment

_Will D'jok and Micro-Ice be able to recruit the people they need? Let's hope so! Obviously Sinedd will be the hardest to recruit, or will he? Yes, yes he will…or will he?_

A loud argument was going on in the secret room, as everyone suggested ways to get out, Yuki idea of bashing the kidnapper on the head had been objected to ferociously causing her to back track and pretend she didn't exist. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hello Sonny, Corso, Mei, Tia, Yuki, Mark, Ahito, Thran…" he took a breath "Aarch, Clamp, Dame Simbai, Lune-Zeara, Kernor, Stevens, Artegor, Artie annnddd Bennet!"

Sonny looked up in horror. "It's…it's you!"

**Meanwhile at the Shadows Archipelago **

KNOCK KNOCK.

_That's probably the hooker I ordered_ Sinedd thought to himself. He opened the door only to see D'jok and Micro-Ice standing there. "D'jok! Micro-Ice! I didn't know you were hookers! Well let's just get this over with"

D'jok and Micro-Ice exchanged a look.

"You're not hookers are you?" Sinedd said.

"Nooo…we're not" D'jok itched his head.

There was an awkward silence. "Actually Sinedd we dropped by to ask you something"

Sinedd looked up from redoing his fly. "What?" He asked suspiciously.

"How would you like to be part of the Scooby Doo gang?" Micro-Ice asked.

"Only if I can be Daphne, she's so pretty" Sinedd fluttered his eyelashes.

D'jok and Micro-Ice exchanged a look. "Shut up losers!" Sinedd screeched. "Anyway…why do you need a Scooby Doo gang?"

"Well…Mei, Rocket and Tia have gone missing!" D'jok explained.

"Not Rocket!" Sinedd yelped.

D'jok and Micro-Ice exchanged another look. "SHUT UP! Stop looking in that tone of voice!" Sinedd Screamed. Then he looked thoughtful. "Now you mention it, Artegor's not came bursting into my room ranting about Aarch for a while"

"What do you reckon Shaggy do you think we should investigate this?" D'jok turned to Micro-Ice, who wasn't there…

"Micro-Ice?" D'jok stared around frantically.

"Hey guys, the hookers here!" Micro-Ice called from the outside.

"Oi I paid for that hooker!" Sinedd called as he rushed out of the room. D'jok watched him rush out then watched him rush straight back in.

"What is it?" D'jok asked worriedly.

"Help!" Screamed Micro-Ice.

D'jok went to run out to Micro-Ice but Sinedd blocked him with his arm. "You don't wanna go out there D'jok" Sinedd advised.

D'jok whacked Sinedd's arm out of the way. "Ouch" Sinedd exclaimed.

D'jok rushed out to see Micro-Ice pinned against the wall by none other than Warren! In a hookers outfit! "D'jok help!"

Warren turned to look at D'jok. "Ahh D'jok my favourite little star"

"Aah!" D'jok screamed like a little girl.

_D'jok's in danger!_ Sinedd rushed through the door and smashed a chair onto Warren's back. Warren fell to the ground bleeding gross blue blood. "Eew" Sinedd said.

"Sinedd, you saved me!" D'jok exclaimed looking at Daphne.

Daphne Sinedd nodded. "We're together in this" He said.

Micro-Ice kicked Warren. "Are you involved in the main plot in anyway?"

"No…I'm just a pedo who likes young footballers" Warren gasped from the floor.

"Well stop it!" D'jok demanded. "Now! Lets go see if Artegor's gone!"

"Don't leave me!" Warren whined as he watched the footballers run off. "I'm so lonely" Warren sighed.

_To be continued ___


	7. Chapter 7 The others

Chapter 7

The others

"Okay then, that's the plan, when he comes in again I'll say it's…it's you"

Everyone nodded in agreement with Sonny. Suddenly the door opened. "Hello again Sonny, Corso, Mei, Tia, Yuki, Mark, Ahito, Thran, Aarch" the kidnapper took a breath. "Clamp, Dame Simbai, Lune-Zeara, Kernor, Stevens, Artegor, Artie annndddd Bennet"

Everybody looked at Sonny as he looked up in horror. "It's…it's you"

**Meanwhile (so many agains)**

Fred, Shaggy and Daphne (i.e. D'jok, Micro-Ice and Sinedd) knocked on Artegor's blood red door. There was no answer. D'jok went to open the door but Sinedd stopped him. "Daphne what are you doing!?" Demanded D'jok.

Sinedd bit his lip. "I'm scared that he'll be in there and be angry with me"

D'jok hacked Sinedd's arm that was blocking the door. "Ouch!" Complained Sinedd. D'jok barged into the door, it was empty. Micro-Ice bumped into D'jok's back.

"It's empty" D'jok told them.

"We know" Sinedd and Micro-Ice said.

"Could he be hiding?" Micro-Ice suggested rushing over to the big blood red cupboard in the corner.

"Ahh! No don't go in there!" Sinedd screeched.

Micro-Ice stopped in his tracks, hand on the handle of the cupboard. "Why?" he asked.

"It's kinda disturbing" Sinedd explained, wincing.

"Disturbing!? Ooh!" D'jok pushed Micro-Ice out of the way and yanked the cupboard open.

Micro-Ice put his hands over his mouth, Sinedd bit his lip again and D'jok downright screamed. There were pictures of Aarch everywhere, pictures of his head taped on top of other people, a picture of Artegor getting married to him, love letters, limited addition bobblehead dolls, magazine covers, video games…everything!

"What is this!?" Yelped D'jok, covering his eyes.

Sinedd looked up from the floor. "Its Artegor's collection"

Micro-Ice closed his eyes in horror. "This…this is just wrong" he said.

D'jok picked up the picture of Artegor getting married to Aarch. "When did this happen?" He asked bemused.

"Artegor found a picture of some people getting married then photoshopped it" Sinedd explained.

"I knew he kinda had an obsession with Aarch, I mean you just have to read the fanfics to find that out but I didn't know it was to that extent!" Micro-Ice said.

"Well…he's not in there" Sinedd said, closing the cupboard doors quickly.

Micro-Ice and D'jok exchanged a look. "Oi stop looking at each other! Artegor's like a father to me" Sinedd exclaimed.

"He's a very creepy father" Micro-Ice hissed to D'jok.

"Hey shut up!" Yelled Sinedd.

"Look lets just go get Velma and Scooby k?" D'jok said.

"Fine" said Sinedd. "But Micro-Ice is a doodyhead"

**Meanwhile**

"Okay, that plan didn't go very well" Sonny said glaring at the closing door.

"Yes it was terrible" agreed Mei only to be swiftly punched in the mouth by Corso.

"Shut it bimbo!" He screeched.

"Hey don't punch my defender!" Aarch yelled.

"Yeah if we can all resist punching her for so long you could at least restrain yourself for an hour" Clamp argued.

Mei started crying. "You're all so nice" she wept.

Everyone else exchanged looks.

**Meanwhile on Sinedd's special spaceship**

"Sinedd how did you afford this spaceship, Galactik footballers don't get paid" D'jok said as they made their way to the Xenon planet.

"True but Artegor pays me big bucks to spy on Aarch for him" Sinedd informed him.

"Spy…on Aarch?" D'jok stared at Micro-Ice.

"Oh hey look we're here" Sinedd said pointing at a planet that looked like a giant Lurr face.

The Scooby gang landed and made their way to Lurr's dressing room unopposed because Lurr had been mean to the security guard recently so he was in a mood with him. The Scooby gang knocked on Lurr's door.

"Lurr we need your help" Micro-Ice said as he entered.

Lurr looked up from the romance novel he was reading. "NEVER!" He declared.

"Please Lurr!" D'jok begged.

"Nothing you say will change my mind, I hate you all" Lurr glared at them.

"Are you coming Lurr?" Sinedd said.

"Oh fine then" Lurr sighed. "But I'm Scooby…so I can jump into Micro-Ice's arms" he winked at Micro-Ice who gulped.

The Scooby gang set off to the Wamba's planet and quickly convinced Woo-Wam-Boo to come by threatening his children (he has children you see).

_So the Scooby Doo gang was complete and now they would just have to find out where their friends and coaches had gone! Lets find out together next time!_


	8. Chapter 8 Lets deduce!

Chapter 8

Let's deduce!

_Blimmin heck will the Scooby gang be able to find out where their friends have gone? And for that matter will they find out who shot Roger rabbit? I mean who the kidnapper is?_

"We're never gonna get out if we keep arguing!" Rocket declared after the 15th argument within 2 hours.

"Well maybe if **someone** stopped brushing their hair and whacking me with their brush!" Yuki growled.

"Hey shut up! Just cause you're not as pretty as me!" Artegor retorted.

Suddenly the door opened. "Hello again Sonny, Corso, Mei, Tia, Yuki, Mark, Ahito, Thran, Aarch, Clamp" he took a breath. "Dame Simbai, Lune-Zeara, Kernor, Stevens, Artegor annnddd Bennet"

Sonny looked up in horror. "It's...it's you"

"Stop saying that!" Demanded the voice.

**Meanwhile back at the Snowkids hotel on Genesis stadium (no I don't know why the others were on their planets and the Snowkids were on Genesis, maybe they're just full of themselves I dunno). **

"Tia said that Mei was smushed by the TV?" Woo-Wam-Boo stated looking down at the smashed Holo-TV (they can **too** smash!).

"Yep" Micro-Ice nodded.

"Woah that must have been awesome!" Sinedd declared.

"I know right?" D'jok laughed.

Lurr glared down at the floor. "If she was smushed then where are her remains?" He demanded.

"Hmm...Yes that doesn't make much sense does it?" Micro-Ice said stroking his beard (he had it just so he could do that, but from now on it's gone :) )

"Oi losers I've found something!" Sinedd shouted.

"No need to shout Sinedd" D'jok griped.

"Shut up loser, now look guys a note!" Sinedd picked up a little scrap of paper.

D'jok, Micro-Ice, Lurr and Woo-Wam-Boo peered over Sinedd's shoulder as he began to read.

'_What's not funny but you laugh anyway? My jokes!'_

"What the barnacles?" Woo-Wam-Boo wondered aloud.

"What in a bee's knickers does that mean?" Micro-Ice questioned.

"Maybe it's a clue about where Mei's gone" Lurr suggested.

"Mark's room? Micro-Ice suggested.

"No, Mark's gone missing too" Sinedd shook his head.

The rest of the Scooby gang looked at him. "How do you know that?" D'jok questioned.

"I checked in on everyone's room to see if there was anything of value...thanks for the sunglasses by the way Micro-Ice" Sinedd winked.

"Hey!" Micro-Ice protested.

"Anyway Mark isn't there"

"Hmm...Maybe we should check out our room, Tia got sucked into the radio there remember?" Micro-Ice declared.

"I remember" D'jok remembered.

"Let's go!" Woo-Wam-Boo said, rushing out of the room.

**Meanwhile (I think I'm on about four of five again's now right?)**

Adium sat contemplating life, she looked at the screen. "They're probably in the room now Gerkyhen so you can continue with the story" 

"Thanks" I say.

**Back with the Scooby gang**

"So Tia was sucked into the radio eh?" Woo-Wam-Boo stated.

Lurr glared at the radio. Sinedd looked around. "Oi losers, look down there!"

The gang turned to see **another** tiny scrap of paper. Sinedd picked it up. "Time for humans and aliens to move aside?" He read incredously.

"What in the Moth's snout does that mean?" Micro-Ice exclaimed.

"Hmm...Tia was taken into a radio, Mei was smushed by a TV" Lurr said thoughtfully. "Hey guys! I think I've worked it out! What connection does TV and radio have?"

D'jok thought for a moment. "Hmm...Oh! They both have opinionated loudmouths talking rubbish on them? Apart from Galactik football obviously" he winked.

"No they're both machines!" Lurr growled.

"Of course! But who could be behind it!?" Enquired Woo-Wam-Boo.

"Well we have two clues..." Sinedd trailed off.

"An unfunny person who doesn't like humans and aliens..." Lurr said.

"Oh it's quite easy if you think about it"

The Scooby gang turned...there was a dark figure in the doorway...

_Who could be the dark figure? Friend or FOE!? _


	9. Chapter 9 Accomplices

Chapter 9

Accomplices

_Who is it at the door? Let's find this out and more!_

"He didn't need to hit me" Sonny moaned stroking his head as Corso cried at the humanity of it all.

"Seriously guys we need to get out of here" Rocket declared. "Also why has the kidnapper stopped saying my name?" Rocket made a sad face.

"Hey look isn't that an airshaft up there?" Mei pointed.

"I don't care as evidently I'm not captured" Rocket glared.

"Yes it is" Tia confirmed.

"Hey maybe some of us could get out and go for help!" Yuki suggested.

"Oh because that thought didn't cross anyone else's mind" Ahito rolled his eyes then fell asleep so Yuki couldn't hurt him.

"Hey yeah!" Thran shouted enthusiastically.

Aarch stood up. "Who thinks they can fit in there?"

Clamp stood up. "Bear in mind I mean you can't be wide" Aarch added quickly, Clamp sat back down.

Yuki, Tia, Mei, Dame Simbai, Lune-Zeara and Stevens stood up. Everyone laughed. "Don't be daft Yuki!" They all chorused.

Yuki sat down quickly. _Great escape music starts_ Stevens, Tia, Mei, Lune-Zeara and Dame Simbai all climbed up into the airshaft and away.

Suddenly the door opened. "Hello…wait a minute some of you're missing!"

Sonny looked up in horror. "It's…it's you"

Rocket glared at the kidnapper.

**Meanwhile**

"Mum!?" Micro-Ice yelped.

Sure enough Mana-Ice stood with a hand on her hip in the doorway.

"Yes, and I'm afraid Micro-Ice my dear I cannot allow you and your friends to solve this mystery"

"Muuummm, you're embarrassing me!" Micro-Ice complained.

"The boss gave specific orders for me to stop you!" Mana-Ice declared, suddenly a hard punch in the face sent her flying back.

"D'jok did you just punch my mum!?" Micro-Ice yelped in disbelief.

Mana-Ice got up and wiped her mouth. "Come and get me big boy" she screamed. Suddenly Lurr, D'jok, Sinedd and Woo-Wam-Boo were on top of Mana-Ice pounding her to death.

"Mum!" Screamed Micro-Ice.

After about an hour of beating Mana-Ice to death, the footballers got off to reveal she was tied up in her own digestive system. "Mum!" Screamed Micro-Ice.

"Oh hey look guys, she's got robot screws in the side of her neck, it's a good thing we beat her up!" Sinedd laughed.

The footballers began laughing all except Micro-Ice. "What the hell you guys! You just beat up my mum!"

"You'll pay for this" Mana-Ice warned in a robotic voice.

"Mum!" Screamed Micro-Ice.

"Shat it!" D'jok snarled punching his best friends mum in the mouth.

"Mum!" Screamed Micro-Ice.

"Who do you work for?" Demanded Woo-Wam-Boo.

Mana-Ice simply spat in Lurr's face. "What the hell!" Complained Lurr. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"The boss will kill yoooooo" Mana-Ice shut down.

"Mum!" Screamed Micro-Ice.

Sinedd took Mana-Ice's wallet. "Ooh who's this tall glass of water?" He whistled, Micro-Ice looked over Sinedd's shoulder (if that's humanly possible considering their heights). "That's me when I was a baby you perv!"

Sinedd punched Micro-Ice in the mouth. "Let's go!" Sinedd declared, putting the picture in his back pocket.

"Oh um by the way one of my accomplices will stop you!" Mana-Ice declared then she shutdown again.

_OMG MANA-ICE? NOOOOOOOOOOO Anywho what will happen next time???_


	10. Chapter 10 Introducing

Chapter 10

Introducing…

_Was Mana-Ice bluffing about an accomplice? Will the kidnapped be able to get out? Let's hope so!_

"I hope the others are ok" Aarch worried.

"Aah they're fine" Corso laughed.

Suddenly the door opened. "Hello you stupid little shits"

"It's…it's…HEY! That's mean!" Sonny started crying.

**Meanwhile**

"Sinedd where are we going?" Micro-Ice said rushing up to the taller boy and trotting next to him.

"We're going…To the TV station" Sinedd decided.

"Why!?" D'jok called from the back.

"Woo yeah!" Lurr called.

"Because fidiots…I can't think of a proper reason"

"Ah" Woo-Wam-Boo nodded in agreement.

**Meanwhile in an airshaft**

"Stevens get your sculpted ass out of my face!" Tia protested.

"We could swap if you like" Dame Simbai offered.

Stevens wiggled his bum then farted. Tia died.

**Meanwhile (again) at Genesis stadium**

The Scooby Doo gang ran into the TV station. "Everybody down!" Screamed Sinedd.

"Aargh!" Screamed a Ryker reporter wetting his pants.

"Hey! Leave my boyfriend…Ooh aha how lucky it's those kids the boss told me to deal with"

The gang turned to see Nork Agnet star TV presenter. "Hello little kids" Nork smiled getting a knife out.

Sinedd smacked the knife out of his hand. "No violence!" He declared.

"You lot beat my mum up earlier though!" Micro-Ice protested.

"Shhhh" Woo-Wam-Boo shushed him.

"Bu…"

"Shhh"

Lurr grabbed Nork's hair and pulled. "Who's your master!?" He demanded.

"Aargh I can't! But I will tell you something! Go to that place where Sonny and the pirates meet!"

The Scooby Doo gang exchanged a look. Lurr yanked Nork's hair. "We don't know where that is you idiot!"

Nork sighed; he picked up a small TV monitor. "Look it's this place" he tapped the screen as episode 25 of season 1 played.

"What the hell is my mum doing there!?" Demanded D'jok.

"Ssh" Woo-Wam-Boo shushed him.

"Let's go!" Sinedd declared and the Scooby Doo gang marched off, but suddenly Woo-Wam-Boo fell to the floor a knife in his back.

"Woo-Wam-Boo!" D'jok cried.

Lurr rushed off after Nork who was cackling manically. Sinedd, D'jok and Micro-Ice fell around Velma as he began to pass away. Sinedd snatched Woo-Wam-Boo's wallet.

"Sinedd!"

"Hey he won't need that where he's going" Sinedd shrugged.

D'jok, Micro-Ice and Sinedd stood up as Woo-Wam-Boo began dying. "Tell my kids I love them"

Sinedd gulped. "Oops I killed them" he turned around and grinned at Woo-Wam-Boo.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" was Woo-Wam-Boo screamed as he died.

Sinedd, D'jok and Micro-Ice then set off in the direction of Sonny's booth.

_To be continued…Will the gang be able to find out who's the kidnapper? And is Tia really dead (yes) find out next time… _


	11. Chapter 11 Launch the attack!

Chapter 11

Launch the attack!

_So the Scooby Gang have lost two of their gang…so basically it's just D'jok, Micro-Ice and Sinedd and they just so happen to be my favourites ___

"How long has it been?" Mark asked. Everyone ignored him.

"How long has it been?" Sonny wondered.

"About an hour" Corso answered.

Mark glowered at them. Suddenly the door opened. Sonny looked up in horror. "It's…it's you" he yelped.

"Shut up!" Shouted the kidnapper. He looked around. "Where have they gone!?" He demanded.

"No way!" Yuki shouted.

The kidnapper grabbed Kernor by the hair. "Tell me or the Kernor gets it!" The kidnapper put a knife to Kernor's skin.

"Never!" Sonny declared.

"Good strategy Sonny, Kernor's made of metal he can't do anything to her" Corso whispered.

"Huh? Oh yeah…yes…that's my strategy" Sonny agreed.

The kidnapper screeched the knife against Kernor's skin. "Foolish fools! I know that this knife won't hurt Kernor! But the noise of my knife against her skin will make you cringe!"

"You monster!" Thran screamed.

The kidnapper dragged the knife across Kernor's metal skin and everyone flinched.

**Later on with the Scooby gang (roughly an hour later)**

"We're here" announced Sinedd.

"We know" D'jok and Micro-Ice said.

"What are **you** doing here!?"

Micro-Ice, D'jok and Sinedd turned to see the Joker robot.

"Wha? Who are you?" D'jok asked.

"I'm the laughing robot! And I'm here to kidnap you!"

"What? Why?" Sinedd wondered.

"Because I'm fed up of nobody laughing at my jokes! And I'm fed up of footballers for some unexplained reason!"

"You're the kidnapper!?" Exclaimed Micro-Ice.

"Yes I just explained that" The robot agreed.

"Well we're going to take you down!" Sinedd shouted.

**Meanwhile**

"We're out!" Dame Simbai declared as they opened the airshaft dropping down into Sonny Blackbones booth.

"I highly advise my young friends that you stop right there little girls" came a voice from outside.

"Huh?" Dame Simbai moved with Lune-Zeara and Stevens towards the curtain and popped their heads out.

"Hey! We're not girls!" Sinedd yelped.

"Oi robotictron! Time to take you out!" Dame Simbai leapt out of the curtain and advanced towards the robot.

The robot laughed. "Okay then but you'll regret it"

"No we won't" argued Sinedd.

"Yes you will" the robot replied.

_To be continued. Not very funny I know ___


	12. Chapter 12 The big boss

Chapter 12

The big boss

_I should be doing coursework yey! ____ Oh btw sorry for spelling Luur wrong ___

"Do you think they're out by now?" Clamp said.

"They should be" Kernor said rubbing her neck.

"You shut up; you took part in making us cringe!" Sonny declared.

"Hey he grabbed me! I couldn't do anything about that!" Kernor retorted.

"You could have had a different type of skin!" Corso defended.

Kernor shook her head in annoyance.

**Meanwhile in the duelling ring (just kidding at Sonny Blackbones hideout). **

Dame Simbai rushed at the robot but he simply stuck his foot out and sent her flying.

"Dame!" shouted Sinedd as he rushed to her side, his hand snuck out and went towards her purse.

"I'm not dead!" Dame Simbai growled.

"Eep" Sinedd squeaked.

"Come on then, whose next?" The robot grinned (even though it can't).

"RAAAA!" D'jok flew at the robot. The robot ducked the punch then landed his own punch right in the star striker's stomach. D'jok fell to the ground gasping. "I'm winded!" He told everyone.

"We know" everyone assured him.

The robot let out a robotic laugh. "Is that it?" he demanded.

Suddenly Stevens was behind the robot, he punched him hard in the back of the head, the robot staggered but then was kicked in the face by Lune-Zeara, the robot fell to the ground. "Haha!" Micro-Ice and Sinedd laughed even though they hadn't done anything.

"What are you punks laughing at?" The robot said as he stood up.

"Wah? That should of knocked you out!" Sinedd screeched pointing accusingly at the unfunny robot.

"Um…I'm a robot…Or had that fact escaped your stupid bimbo brain?" The robot cocked his head to the side.

"I'm not a bimbo" Sinedd shouted.

"Oh yes? Then why are you facing away from me and shouting out into the distance?" The robot cackled.

Sinedd gulped then turned to the robot. "You hurt D'jok" he said.

"Yes bimbo I did" the robot agreed.

Sinedd blinked rapidly as he tried to ignore the bimbo comment. "Nobody hurts D'jok!" Sinedd declared.

"Because you want to be the only one to hurt him right Sinedd?" Micro-Ice nodded.

"Yeah…Right" Sinedd agreed.

"Come n get some!" The robot shouted.

Sinedd ran at the robot and kicked him hard in his metal balls. "ARRRGHHHH OUCH OOOOWWWW!" The robot screeched.

Sinedd brushed his hands against each other. "That was easy" he declared.

"Sinedd watch out!" Micro-Ice yelped.

Sinedd turned and stared in horror as the robot's fist connected with his face. "Stupid bimbo boy, I'm a robot!" the robot laughed.

"Oh yeah" croaked Sinedd as his hand crept towards his own wallet.

The robot looked up from Sinedd and smiled at Micro-Ice. Micro-Ice glared at the robot. The robot took a step forward. "Aahhhhhhh!" Micro-Ice screamed running off.

The robot laughed. "Well that was easy" he smiled; he began to pick up the unconscious forms of Sinedd, Dame Simbai, Stevens, D'jok and Lune-Zeara when he heard a cough. "I thought you'd ran away" he laughed.

"I think you better turn around"

The robot turned in horror as he saw a footballer before him.

"I…I thought you were…" he trailed off.

"Thought I was Micro-Ice? No he just ran past me. Now…lets fight"

_Who is it?! I wonder! Do you wonder? Yes you do! ___


	13. Chapter 13 Outnumbered

Chapter 13

Outnumbered

_Who is this person that strikes fear even into the heart of somebody who doesn't even have a heart? :O_

"I'm bored!" Complained Sonny.

"There's plenty of things to do" winked Corso and Clamp.

"No" Sonny said firmly.

"I'm worried" Yuki worried.

"There, there fat arse it'll be ok" Ahito patted his cousin on the shoulder.

**Meanwhile**

"Luur! C'mon Luur we can work this out! Why don't you work at my side eh eh? Accomplices? You…you could be the…the Luke to my Obi-Wan, the Darth Vader to my emperor…the pikachu to my Ash!" The robot pleaded as he backed away.

Luur grinned. "Oh no" he laughed. "Stevens, Lune-Zeara grab him!"

Stevens and Lune-Zeara each got a hold of the robot's metal ankles. "Wah?" The robot stared down at them. "I thought you two were unconscious!"

"Why would we be unconscious? We both hit you then fell down is all" Lune-Zeara shrugged.

"I just presumed…I guess I just didn't want to make too much of a good thing" The robot agreed.

Luur began walking menacingly towards the robot. "Please Luur no!" The robot pleaded. "What if I tell you where they are?"

"Where who are?" Luur asked.

"The people I kidnapped" the robot reminded him.

"Oh…oh yeah! Hmm, nawh or I could just beat you up and **make** you tell me!" Luur grinned.

"I'll never tell!" The robot declared.

Luur smacked the robot in the head with a metal pole. "Aargh!" Screeched the robot. "Shit that **hurt**! You wouldn't think it would considering I'm a robot but…argh! You win…You win! They're behind the stage" The robot pointed at the stage he often performed on.

Luur smiled. "Thank you…but that won't get you out of being…shut down!"

"Noo, noooooo please!" yelped the robot.

Luur shook his head sadly, then nodded at Stevens, who undid the mainframe on the robot's back and pulled the cable out. "I hate…yooooooooooo" the robot said, then he fell to the floor.

"That was mean" Micro-Ice said as he walked to Luur's side.

Luur shook his head, as they both turned to look at the stage. "No…it was just necessary"

**Suddenly behind the stage. **

Suddenly the door opened. Sonny looked up in horror. "It's…it's you" he yelped.

"Micro-Ice, Luur what happened!?" Yuki yelped.

Sinedd, Dame Simbai, D'jok, Stevens and Lune-Zeara appeared behind Micro-Ice and Luur.

"Hey, where's Tia and Mei?" Rocket demanded standing up.

"Stevens…" Dame Simbai began but Steven's shook his head, so she went quiet.

"I'm here" Mei said coming out from the corner of the room.

"Weren't you supposed to be with them?" Bennet asked.

"Yes…but I went in, and it…it was dark so I was scared so I came back out…also my hair wouldn't fit in" Mei stared at the ground as everyone laughed. And then because at the end of every story everyone has to pair up…everyone paired up.

**Meanwhile outside**

The robot lay dead on the ground…but a metal hand moved….

_The end wooo ____ hope you enjoyed it _


End file.
